


A Father's Worst Fear

by omgitscharlie



Series: Always Looking Forward: A Collection of Inuyasha Drabbles [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, OTP Feels, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon, Post-InuYasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/pseuds/omgitscharlie
Summary: Inuyasha experiences his first taste of a father's worst fear at the sound of a scream. One-shot.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Always Looking Forward: A Collection of Inuyasha Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963189
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159





	A Father's Worst Fear

"Hold on there, kiddo."

Reaching a clawed hand out, he managed to snag the collar of the raven-haired scamp that seemed to whip out of the hut in a flurry. A shocked shriek came from the small girl, being forced to halt as she looked up at her father with her mother's deep, mahogany gaze. Though she was only five, she was already a handful when it came to her running off and getting into some sort of trouble. It appeared she had made a plan to sneak out, but was apprehended before she could get too far.

"Just where do you think you're goin'?" It was a rhetorical question, knowing that he probably wouldn't get a straight answer. The grip didn't leave her collar, his gaze narrowed and showing an expectant look that it seemed only a parent could hold.

"Mama said I could go out and play," the small girl stated with such confidence; yet, her father's look of skepticism didn't waver. Peering over his shoulder to inside the house, he could see Kagome walking towards the entrance towards them. The weather was nice, albeit a bit too hot by the hanyou's standards, which left him with the sight of his wife with her hair pulled into a ponytail and her short-sleeved kosode. 

Catching her gaze, there was a look of unspoken confirmation only to be emphasized with a nod from the miko. There was a look of frustration on the young girl's face as Inuyasha looked back down towards her, as if she were offended by her sudden restraint. It was like looking into a mirror, though with different colouring; though Moroha held Kagome's eyes, ears and nails, the overall look of his daughter proved that his genes were definitely the dominant one. 

And that just the physical similarities, her attitude was a whole other aspect of Inuyasha that she'd inherited - hot-headed and slightly temperamental, but also extremely strong-willed when she wanted to be. Though, her stubbornness was inherited by both parents, that much was for certain. Perhaps to say she was a handful was an understatement.

"Alright then," it still held a tone of skepticism even as he still held her grip on her collar, "Stay where I can smell you, got it?" Although he was technically warning her, it was obvious to both Moroha and Kagome that it was out of concern for her safety. Yes, Inuyasha protected the forest they resided in, but that didn't mean there wasn't the possibility for danger. 

Accompanying her nod of acknowledgement, she sealed with the simple words, "I will, papa." 

Finally, the hanyou released her from his grip and without hesitation, she ran off, only to be called after by her mother, "Be careful!" Rising from his crouched position, he stood beside his wife, both of them watching as their daughter sped off and almost out of sight towards the forest. Not being able to see her had Inuyasha's ear twitching, keeping an ear out for her but having it interrupted by a sigh that came from the woman who stood beside him, "It still makes me worry..." she mused, only to feel the weight of her husband's arm draping over her shoulders to pull her close and press a kiss to her temple.

"She'll be fine - I don't sense anything nearby," he reassured, having faith that Moroha was capable of taking care of herself, even at such a young age. Though she wasn't full or even half-demon, she was still plenty strong and resilient for a girl her age. Kagome leaned into his touch, giving a small nod in acceptance even though her husband could sense that uneasiness within her. 

If Inuyasha was completely honest, he had very little reservations when it came to Moroha exploring her independence. So long as he could sense her in some way, he was comfortable with her exploring on her own - it was normal for children in that time period to simply wander and create their own adventures. Of course, for Kagome, that was practically unheard of from her time period, children her age always being under constant supervision; there were even laws surrounding such things.

When that uneasiness didn't dissipate, Inuyasha looked down towards his wife, seeing her eyes fixated on where they'd last seen Moroha take off to, "You wanna sit out here for a bit?" he asked, knowing that it would make her feel better knowing that they wouldn't be distracted in their home and have another obstacle when it came to running to her, should they need to. Craning her neck up to match her husband's gaze, Kagome nodded in response.

"I'll make us some tea, while you wait out here?" she offered, knowing that Inuyasha would be able to keep better tabs on their daughter than she could. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to nod before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips, short and sweet. 

Yet, before the pair began to get settled, a high-pitched scream came from the forest, causing birds to flee from the trees out of being spooked. The two of them froze out of intense fear, Inuyasha's eyes wide as a wave of panic set in unlike any he'd ever experienced. He could tell that Kagome was feeling the same way, hearing her heart pounding in her chest, "That's-"

There was no mistake of whose scream it was and, before Kagome could blink, Inuyasha was already on his way towards the sound, calling out to his daughter with an edge of panic that Kagome had never heard from him; not even in the heat of battle and the chance of losing herself. 

The screams had turned into hiccupped, shrieking sobs from what Inuyasha could tell, and the sound of her footsteps were rapid and headed in his direction, "Moroha!" he called, gaze scanning the surrounding area as he jumped deeper into the wooded area that surrounded their home, "Moroha, where are you!?" 

When he reached a clearing, he was able to hear her headed in his direction; and when she finally broke through the brush, she was holding her left hand in her right, having obviously been injured. Rushing towards her, he crouched down in front of her as she slammed into his arms. Fat tears rolled down her face as she continued to hold her hand out of pain, "Moroha, what happened?" he asked, having wrapped his arms around her with the largest sigh of relief he'd ever felt, "Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?" the panic in his voice couldn't be hidden. The small girl kept crying, taking in shaky breaths as she pushed herself into her father's arms. 

"My hand hurts!" she shrieked, causing Inuyasha's ears to pin down against his head from the volume of it, even wincing at the sound. He hated that sound, hearing her cry, it made a piece of his heart shatter every time he heard it.

"Let me see it," he commanded, pulling away from her enough so she could hold her hand out for him to inspect. The difference between the two was noticable, Inuyasha's clawed and battle worn hands holding her small, basically human ones. There were no callouses that had formed on her palms yet, but he was sure that'd change when she got older; Moroha had only ever spoken about wanting to learn how to fight since she saw her father take down a nearby weasel demon that had somehow made it's way close to their home. 

Though there were no callouses, he saw a large, pulsing welt at the heel of her palm, the stinger of a bee still embedded in it.

A deep breath left him, "Did you get stung?" he asked as calmly as he could, meeting Moroha's large, tear-filled gaze as she nodded, hiccupping as she tried to steady her breathing. 

"Keep your hand still," he stated, Moroha doing as he asked as he focused his attention on her palm, pinched the stinger with his claws and plucked it out, causing the young girl to wince and let out a whimper. Releasing another deep sigh, he found his daughter's gaze again, "You scared the sh-" he stopped himself from cursing, brows furrowing and eyes closing as a personal scold to himself before softening his expression once again and continued, "You scared me."

"I'm sorry, papa. I didn't mean to," she stated innocently, still letting little sobs escape as Inuyasha picked her up and held her against his hip. Moroha dug her head into his shoulder, sniffling and whimpering as the welt continued to pulse with a stinging feeling.

"I know you didn't, kiddo," he reassured, lifting his free hand up to cradle the back of her head, "Come on, I'm sure your mom'll have something to help." He didn't want to promise anything when it came to when it would feel better; for himself a sting like that would only last for a minute to two before dissipating. But, there was still a lot of uncertainty when it came to Moroha's blood, as it seemed a shihanyou had never existed before her.

When they exited the wooded area, it was obvious that Kagome had prepared to spring into action herself, running towards them with her bow and quiver in hand. A threat of tears welled up in her eyes as she saw her husband emerging from the brush with their daughter in hand, "Moroha!" she called out, "Moroha! Is she alright!?" the franticness in her voice continued as she met up with the two of them in the middle.

"She's okay. Got stung by a bee," Inuyasha stated before releasing some of his hold on her so Kagome could get a look at her. With her own sigh of relief, Kagome was finally able to find a sense of calm within her heart, even lifting her hand to it as if to slow the beat of it that way.

"It stung my hand, mama," Moroha's high-itched, innocent voice whined as she held out her hand for her mother to see. Taking the tiny hand within her own, Kagome could see that it was a rather large sting, but it wasn't anything too serious; she had a feeling Moroha was more terrified of the shock, rather than the pain of it. 

_All of this over a bee sting; well, at least it was only that._

Once the welt was looked at, Kagome lifted her other hand to cup her daughter's cheek, "Let's get you inside, I have something to help with the swelling." Passing Moroha to Kagome, Inuyasha's last touch was a pet to his daughter's head before he followed the girls into their home - _his_ girls.

* * *

With such an eventful day, it wasn't a surprise that Moroha had fallen asleep much earlier than usual. Cradled in her father's arms as the small family had sat around the fire pit, her even breathing was a reminder that she was okay. Resting her head on his shoulder, Kagome brushed some hair from her daughter's face, "She was so tired," she mused, gently caressing the girl's cheek.

"Well, she had a big day - all of us did," he stated, though the tone of his voice seemed somewhat far away. It was something that Kagome could realize from a mile away, moving her gaze from her daughter to her husband's face. 

"Inuyasha-"

"I was so scared, Kagome. More scared than I've ever been in my life," only with her could he be so open, pouring out his heart's true feelings, "I thought something serious had happened to her, that we could have lost her." His grip on his daughter tightened, bringing her closer as if to add an extra barrier of protection to compensate for earlier.

"Me too," she replied, releasing a heavy sigh, "But that's what happens when you become a parent," she added, shifting her attention back to their sleeping child. Kagome was protective of the small girl, but already she could tell that Inuyasha was on a different level. Miroku was right, they had a daughter and he was wrapped around her tiny finger, more than ready to go out of his way to make her happy, "I guess we just have to realize that we can't protect her from everything..." 

"Keh," he scoffed, "Maybe not, but I can sure as hell try," he murmured, finally letting his gaze find his wife's before resting his forehead against her own. The touch of her calming hand on his cheek had him leaning into it - she was his grounding.

Kagome let out a soft giggle at a thought that crossed her mind, "Out of all things, the great Inuyasha was bested by a bee," she teased, offering a reassuring smile as her husband gave her another scoff.

"I'd have ripped it to shreds if I found it," he was only half joking. 

"Of course you would..."

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a feeling that the big, bad hanyou would we a sucker for his daughter. Tell me I'm wrong.


End file.
